Querer y Amar
by Naruchichan
Summary: El te lo ordenó... tus palabras duelen... porque el te lo ordenó. SoubixRitsuka


ESTE FIC LO SUBI EN OTRA PAGINA PARA QUE NO HAYA LIOS NO ME LO ROBE XD

espero les agrade

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Te quiero Ritsuka…

No…

Ritsuka…

No lo digas – murmura viéndolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pero…

CALLATE - grita mientras cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras tapa sus oídos y baja sus orejas

Ritsuka…

Cállate, no quiero escucharte, no…- cae al piso hincado aun tapando sus orejas temblando. – ¿porque lo haces?, mentiroso…

No estoy mintiendo…

SI ESTAS MINTIENDO – grita de nuevo volviendo a posar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas en el adulto frente a el.

Ritsuka daisuki – dice mientras intenta tocarlo pero Ritsuka de un manotazo se lo impide

No es cierto, es mentira, es mentira – susurra volviendo a cerrar los ojos sin poder ocultar los espasmos causados por el llanto.

tu…tu... no me quieres… es solo una orden de seimei – en su voz se palpa el dolor, su corazón esta destrozado, cansado, Ritsuka odia las mentiras, y las odia aun mas si son dichas por Soubi.

-Ritsuka… - susurra Soubi, le duele mucho verlo así.- tienes razón – pronuncia tapando su mirada con su rubio flequillo.

Ritsuka al escuchar la confirmación siente que su corazón se rompe aun mas si se puede, entonces porque mientes se pregunta interiormente – porque me haces esto…- dice en otro susurro lastimero.

Pero…- y antes de seguir hablando lo abraza, siente el forcejeo de Ritsuka, no lo quiere cerca, y eso le lastima, eso le duele mas que cualquier herida física que le pudieran ocasionar.

SUELTAME – grita mientras golpea el pecho del mayor el cual en vez de soltarlo lo apresa mas a su cuerpo.

Suéltame… - dice bajito dando por perdida esa pelea, sabe que Soubi es mucho mas fuerte que el.

Pero…- Soubi nota que Ritsuka se da por vencido y lo apresa aun mas a su cuerpo, dejando la pequeña cabeza de Ritsuka apoyada en su pecho.

El me dio la orden de quererte – un espasmo por parte de Ritsuka – pero no me dio la orden de amarte.

Ritsuka sin entender las palabras del mayor sale de su forzado escondite para con su mirada aun llena de cristalinas gotas de sal pedir una explicación a Soubi el cual simplemente suspira.

Una cosa es querer…- dice Soubi secando con sus pulgares las mejillas del menor.

Y otra muy diferente es amar – dice esto para después darle un beso en la frente a Ritsuka quien simplemente cierra los ojos al fino contacto.

Y yo no te quiero Ritsuka, yo te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. – y lo vuelve a abrazar pero esta vez haciendo que su boca quedase cerca del oído de Ritsuka.

Y te repito, eso nadie me ordeno que lo hiciera – dice esto suavemente en su oído haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran el delicado pero masculino cuerpo del menor.

Entonces… - pronuncia Ritsuka esta vez correspondiendo débilmente al abraso de Soubi, se sentía sin fuerzas, sus emociones que fueron llevadas a un nivel tan alto se las agotaron por completo.

Si Ritsuka, te quiero por orden…- levanta el bello rostro de Ritsuka y se acerca a el – y te amo porque eso me haces sentir, me haces sentir amor – y lo besa suave, tiernamente dándole la paz que el pequeño tanto necesitaba después del despliegue de emociones de hace unos momentos, sabe que Ritsuka no esta acostumbrado a eso, sabe que Ritsuka esta cansado.

Lo siento – pronuncia Ritsuka apenas termino el beso.

No te preocupes, esto me dio la oportunidad de dejar mis sentimientos en claro contigo – dice Soubi para reconfortarlo, lo cual logra, Soubi sabe que Ritsuka necesitaba saber que no hizo mal.

-Soubi…- llama suavemente.

Dime- responde mirándolo a los ojos.

ai… - traga saliva – ai shiteru Soubi.

Ai shiteru mi pequeño Rituka – y le un nuevo beso igual de tranquilo, igual de dulce, Ritsuka sabe que Soubi trata de transferirle toda la paz que puede, Soubi sabe que Ritsuka entiende sus intenciones, ambos saben que se conocen mutuamente, como nadie mas lo hace.

Ritsuka se recarga en el pecho del rubio de finas facciones y cierra los ojos pesadamente, ha sido un día pesado, es mejor descansar, y se queda dormido.

Después de unos minutos Soubi lleva a su cama a Ritsuka y lo tapa bien, dándole un último beso en la frente, se dirige a la gran ventana de la habitación de Ritsuka .

Buenas noches mi pequeño y amado Ritsuka – y desaparece detrás de las cortinas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUI

BUAAA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^

LOS VEO EN OTRA HISTORIA SI DIOS QUIERE

SE CUIDAN NE?

RR?*O*

BYE

NaruChaN fuera!


End file.
